25 Days of OTP
by TOONSRULE
Summary: Collection of Hiccup/Hamish and Jack surviving the month of December with each other and their crazy families. Will hopefully be updated everyday until December 25th, each chapter will be a different length.
1. Putting Out the Decorations

"How many boxes did North give you?"

Jack couldn't help but smile hearing Hamish's question come from the living room. A cup of hot chocolate in each hand, Jack entered said room to find if full of cardboard boxes. The good part about having a father so obsessed with Christmas: a lot of decorations.

Down side? A lot of decorations.

"I don't think all of this is going to fit in here." Hamish commented, looking around their rather small home.

"We don't have to put it all out. Just...the important ones." Jack replied weakly.

"Which decorations count as important? Priceless heirlooms or handmade by daddy?"

"Ok hotshot, how about we just open one box as a time and see what we find." Sitting on the floor, they rummaged through each box, Jack deciding what he wanted out. From ten boxes, they had just barely emptied two.

"You have to much stuff Jack!" Hamish huffed as he placed a decorative candy dish on the coffee table.

"Nah, just a lot of memories." Jack smirked as he stepped back to admire his handiwork on the mantle place. Something came to bother the white haired teen, feeling like something was missing. Then it came to him.

"Hamish, where's your stocking at?"

Hamish paused at the question. "Um...I don't have one."

"You don't- how do you not have one? Wait, do you even have Christmas decorations?"

"Um, no, not really."

"But...you told me you celebrated Christmas."

"I-I do, I swear I do Jack. But my dad was more concerned with making sure we celebrated a viking holiday. It's called Snoggletog, i-it's like Christmas...only not." Hamish rubbed his arm, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Jack smiled softly as the signs of worry coming from Hamish. The auburn smiled weakly as he was pulled into a loving embrace, Jack resting his head atop Hamish's. "Do you have decorations for this special holiday?"

"Yeah, but it's only one box," Hamish answered weakly, "A-And we already have a lot out already."

"That's fine, lets see what you have in there."

Soon the small house had small wooden figurines, shields hanging on the wall, and a decorative viking helmet on the mantel next to Jack stocking.

"Very nice touch," Jack commented, "so what traditions does this Snoggletog have?"

"Well, it's normally celebrated one day, sort of around the same day as Christmas. It's kind of a celebration to bring in a new year and new things," Hamish explained, "You only get one present, but it's suppose to help someone with a new point in their life."

"Oh, useful."

"That was the point."

Jack smiled down at the other, placing a gentle kiss on Hamish's forehead before getting comfortable on the couch. The slick black cat named Toothless soon joined them, curling comfortably on Hamish's lap and falling asleep. The scene was set with snow starting to fall gently to the ground.


	2. Making Christmas Cards

Hamish let out a sigh of relief as he finally left the office, bracing himself against the cold. The trip to the car seemed longer due to the harsh winds, but he was soon taking shelter in his car. Letting his car warm up, Hamish smiled for what awaited him at home.

Jack was able to get the weekend off, giving him time to spend with their children, Jamie and Sophie. According to the texts Hamish received, they had been making Christmas cards all day. Sophie was apparently becoming quite the artist and Hamish couldn't wait to see.

The car finally warm, Hamish pulled out from the parking garage and began his trip home. Twenty minutes later and he was pulling into his garage, happy to be home.

"Daddy's home!" Hamish called out.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Sophie came rushing over, some glitter falling from her shirt and hair.

"Aw, there's my little fairy," Hamish picked her up and carried her back to the kitchen, "Looks like you went a little crazy in here."

Sophie only laughed, Jamie rushing over this time. "Daddy, look at all the cards we've made!"

"Ah, wow, you three have been very busy." Hamish was impressed at the stack of homemade cards resting on the table. "Why so many? We don't know this many people."

"We...we're gonna help the armies." Sophie said simply.

"The army?"

"Yeah, dad said there's a program where we send cards to soldiers who are fighting." Jamie explained more.

"Ah, that makes more sense. Where is your father anyway?" Hamish looked around, attempting to spot a flash of white hair.

"Sophie glued a foam tree to dad's hair." Jamie answered, beaming.

"Sophie, you know better than to do that!" But Hamish couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Let me go check on him and then we can have some milk and cookies."

They cheered happily, Hamish placing Sophie back into her chair before going off to find Jack. Hamish found the other in their bathroom, attempting to get the small tree out with a pair of scissors.

"Hold on there you crazy, before you hurt yourself." Hamish laughed, taking the object form Jack's hand.

"Oh, Hamish, when did you come home?" Jack asked, smiling at the other.

"A few moments ago. The kids showed me their handiwork. Amazing what you can get done in an afternoon." Hamish beamed as he freed the tree with minimal hair attached to it. "They also told me why they made so many. What a wonderful idea."

"They were having so much fun, decided to put their energy to good use." Jack beamed into the kiss, pulling Hamish closer to him.

"Come on, I promised the kids cookies." Hamish laughed softly.

"But I want my dessert now." Jack purred.

"You can have yours later, now lets go before they try and find us."


	3. Sitting in Front of the Fireplace

Hiccup couldn't help but let out a sigh of happiness as the fireplace roared into life. He thanked North for the towel to dry off his hair, relaxing in robes that were just slightly too big for him.

The viking had a fun filled day at the North Pole. He had been invited by Jack to see how Christmas was created and celebrated. After battling a rather severe snow storm (Jack just couldn't calm down, he was so excited) Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the large workshop. North greeted them with a laugh and a large mug of hot cocoa. One grand tour, large lunch, toy testing, and snowball fight to the death later, and Hiccup was more than tired.

Cold, wet, and hungry again, the viking had two of the three problems fixed. He smiled as Toothless joined him, the dragon curling around his rider tightly.

"Hey bud, some crazy day huh?" He laughed as Toothless nuzzled against him.

"You can't be tired already."

Hiccup beamed as Jack joined them by the fire. "Well sorry, spirit of fun, but mortals have only so much energy."

"You're so cute when you're telling me off." Jack teased, placing a gentle kiss on Hiccup's cheek. "Here, North made another cup of hot cocoa. It should fill you up well."

"Thanks…. You going to keep me company and warm?"

"Sorry little Hic, I only do cold."

"Aw, come on Jackie. Isn't it sort of tradition for couples to cuddle in front of the fireplace?" Hiccup pouted playfully. Jack laughed softly, letting out a dramatic sigh and giving in.

"Alright, hold on."

Hiccup watched with interest as Jack walked off, returning with arms full of blankets. They were soon wrapped and nested around the young viking. Hiccup leaned into Jack's embrace, beaming.

"Better?"

"Much." Hiccup replied with a happy noise, nuzzling his head under Jack's chin. "Is this uncomfortable for you? To warm?"

"I'm good Hiccup, I can't really be warmed up. I'm just happy I could find a way to cuddle with you." Jack replied. He smiled as he watched as Hiccup slowly drift off to sleep. The winter spirit leaned down and placed a kiss on the viking's forehead.

"Sleep well Hiccup…. We have another big day tomorrow." Jack smiled as Toothless let out a coo and rested behind him. He leaned back and rested against the black dragon, smiling. "Thanks Toothless. You make an amazing couch."


	4. Shopping for Gifts

"No Jack."

"But Hamish-"

"No Jack, and no whining. We didn't come here for you to oogle at the Nerf guns." Hamish held back a laugh at Jack's pout, hooking an arm around of his. "Please cheer up, you know the rules."

"Rules?" Jack raised a brow.

"Better not pout, Santa's watching."

"Ugh, between him and you, I'm not allowed to have any fun."

This time, Hamish belted out a laugh as Jack rolled his eyes. Entering the store, they couple was bombarded with loud Christmas music, chatter, and the constant beeping from the registers.

"Always so noisy." Jack complained, pulling his hood over his head.

"I know, just bare with me." Hamish pulled the hood back down. He ruffled the white hair and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. "We'll be in and out in no time."

"Why don't you have a gift for your dad yet?"

"Because he's picky when it comes to presents. I swear nothing is good enough for him."

"How can you even tell?"

"Trust me Jack, I just know. I've seen the look of disappointment enough in my life."

Jack frowned hearing this warping a comforting arm around Hamish. "Don't worry, we'll find the perfect gift for him."

But the white haired male's optimism was slowly depleting. Every object that Jack picked up, Hamish would promptly put it down with a long reason of why it wouldn't do.

"Hamish, we've been looking for hours. Would you please just pick something."

"It can't just be something," Hamish sighed, "It has to impress him, that's just the bottom line to this."

"Ok look, you're on edge, we need to go home." Jack pulled Hamish closer, kissing the other gently. "You need a good meal and a cuddle session with Toothless and I. The we can think about this more rationally and pick something."

Hamish nodded weakly, allowing himself to be pulled back to the car. He was silent on the way home as well, eyes focused on the world outside.

"Come on Hamish, please cheer up. We'll think of something." Jack tried to comfort.

"I hope so...I don't want to disappoint him again."

Jack's heart broke, letting out a small sigh as they pulled into the driveway. Now, Jack had meet the rather beefy viking before and he wasn't a bad person. But Stoick had very strong opinions about what Hamish needed to do with his life. This left some tension between the two of them, the feeling becoming stronger once Hamish became an artist. The auburn now felt like his father didn't approve of him anymore.

Jack leaned over to place a kiss on Hamish's temple. "So...how about that lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry…. But I wouldn't say no to some hot cocoa."

"Ah, that I can easily do." Jack beamed, climbing out of the car and entering the house, Hamish behind him. "Care to join me in the kitchen?"

"I think that...I'll just work in my studio for a bit."

"Then I shall bring the drink to you once it's ready."

Hamish smiled at Jack's acceptance before entering the small studio, the white haired male entering the kitchen. The process of making the cocoa was brought to an abrupt end when the studio door was slammed shut. Surprised by the sudden noise, Jack dropped his spoon and rushed over.

"H-Hamish? Hamish, are you alright?" Jack called out through the door. 

"I'm fine, just...just don't come in! I need to work right now!"

"I...alright. Call me if you need anything." Jack smiled weakly as he went back into the kitchen.

For the white haired male, the rest of the day consisted of...not much. Sitting in front of the tv, making lunch, more tv, a small nap, fixing dinner….

Jack's attention was drawn back to the studio as the door was opened. The auburn shuffled out, a tired smile on his face.

"Hey baby, glad to see you could join me." Jack smiled, pulling the other into a gentle embrace.

"Hi Jack...sorry about that."

"So what have you been toiling away at in that room?"

"Do...you want to see it?" Hamish asked with a weak smile.

"I would love to see, I'm excited!"

Laughing as Jack's eagerness, Hamish lead the way to the studio. There, Jack saw the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. A woman with deep reddish hair was braided, draped over her shoulder. Green eyes were soft as they stared out from the canvas, a light smile on her face.

"Oh Hamish...she's amazing…. Who is she?" Jack asked, looking to Hamish.

"That's...my mom…."

"Really? She's absolutely stunning. I can see where you got your good looks from."

"Jack, really, not in front of my mom." Hamish laughed, a flush on his cheeks.

"This is amazing, I can't believe this is a painting. Your...your dad's going to love it."

"I really hope so…."

The break neck hug received on Christmas day confirmed that his present was amazing."


	5. Buying a Tree

"Ah, take a deep breath kids. That's the fresh smell of the outdoors! New fallen snow, forest of pine trees, nothing's better than this."

Hamish rolled his eyes, watching Jack by the forest edge, an axe resting on his shoulder. Jamie and Sophie were standing next to their father, looking curious.

"Daddy, I thought we were buying a tree?" Jamie asked, looking back to Hamish.

"Well, kind of. Your father has a tradition in his family where they chop down a tree. Grandpa North owns this land, so we can pick whatever tree that we want." Hamish explained, picking Sophie up. "But he seems to have forgotten that none of us are as strong as grandpa."

"Don't worry my dear," Jack beamed, "Between the two of us, we'll get the tree to the car without a problem."

"Glad you're so confident about this." Hamish smiled softly, leaning over and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. "Alright, lead the way you crazy person."

"Not a problem." Jack reached down and grabbed Jamie's hand before starting out. "Just follow me and we'll find the perfect tree!"

A small trek in and the family was quickly surrounded by a forest of pine trees. Jamie and Sophie had taken the lead, pointing to all the tall ones they could find.

"But think of all the presents we could fit under here." Jamie pouted.

"Honey, it won't fit into the house," Hamish smiled softly, "Lets find a smaller one."

"Daddy, daddy!" Sophie shuffled over, tugging at Hamish's arm. "Found a tree!"

The auburn allowed himself to be pulled along, nodding his approval of the picked tree. It was a perfect, slightly on the 'chubby' side, with enough branches to hold lights and ornaments. And it would definitely hold enough presents. "It's perfect sweetie. What do you think Jamie?"

"It's ok…. I liked my tree better, but it might fit better in the house."

"I'm glad you agree," Hamish smiled, "Jack, we've found a tree!"

The white haired male found them, beaming seeing the chosen tree. "That's amazing, good pick! Alright, stand back you three, I'm gonna chop it down!"

"Dad's really excited about this, isn't he daddy." Jamie beamed as Jack got to work.

"You know how your dad feels about Christmas and anything related to it. He turns into a five year old." Hamish laughed, ruffling Jamie's hair while Sophie rested on his hip.

The perfect tree was soon falling over, Jack beaming, his face flushed with success. The limbs were tied down, Hamish and Jack pulling the tree to the car with as much ease as Jack predicted. Now strapped to the roof of the car, the tree was the top discussion as the family made their way back home. Sophie claimed the tree topper, giggling at Jamie's protests, Hamish having to cover his own mouth to not offend his son.

"We've been so busy...and it's only noon."

"I'm very excited for the rest of the day." Jack smiled softly, reaching over and grabbing Hamish's hand gently.


	6. Decorating the Tree

(Continuation of Buying a Tree)

Hamish smiled as he rested on the couch, watching Jack pick up Jack to place an ornament on a high branch of the pine tree. His trial over detangling the lights and placing them on the tree had earned Hamish time to relax. Jack had taken over, helping their children put the finishing touches on.

"Star, star!" Sophie held the tree topper, looking expectantly at Jack.

"Alright, calm down little one, we'll do that now." Jack bent down and lifted his daughter up, placing her on his shoulders.

Jamie climbed onto the couch, Hamish wrapping an arm around and pulling him closer. They watched as Sophie reached up and placed the star on top. She giggled as Jack pulled her back down and kisses her cheek. The white haired sat next to Hamish, Sophie placed on Jack's lap.

A peaceful silence fell, all looking at the tree with pride. Exhausted from the day's adventures, Jamie and Sophie soon fell asleep, using their respected parents as pillows.

"They're so cute asleep." Jack laughed softly, watching them sleep. Hamish smiled, laying his head on Jack's shoulder.

"They're cute period." The auburn argued back. He let out a small yawn, eyes closing. "It's only 2, but I feel like it's 9…."

"You want to take a nap too?"

"Hmmm…."

Jack smiled, placing a kiss on the other's forehead. He watched as his husband and children sleep, the sky slowly turning dark. The light filled the house with a warm glow.


	7. Mistletoe

Jack let out a slight huff of annoyance from his position up in the rafters, sipping from his cup of hot cocoa…. Or rather, cold cocoa since he's sure he'd melt from the heat. What was suppose to be a fun party had turned into a nightmare for the winter spirit.

When North had discovered that Jack had viking friends, he demanded that a party was held to meet them. Jack was beyond embarrassed when he asked the teens to come to North's workshop for this event. What had made him warm was seeing the excitement on Hiccup's face.

To say Jack had a slight crush on the auburn would be an understatement. He couldn't explain it, but the winter spirit had daily urges to pull the other teen cose and never let go.

But Jack would never say it, considering he was sure Hiccup like Astrid.

Which brought us back to the problem at hand. Jack scowled down at the party below, Hiccup and Astrid on the couch. While Jack couldn't hear what the conversation was about, he was bitter seeing them laughing, Hiccup's cheeks red.

"Never took you for the jealous type Frost." Jack jumped as a voice sounded behind him, Bunnymund resting with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Kangaroo." Jack snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. It's just strange seeing you like this."

"You know, I'd feel better if you would stop smirking."

Bunnymund laughed softly, pushing Jack gently. "You really need to relax, it's a party."

"I'm not really in the partying mood."

"Well, this is a new side to you."

"Shut up."

"Hey Jack, could you come down here?"

Jack let out a low growl, looking down to see Astrid. "What does she want."

"Rather testy, aren't ya?" Bunnymund smirked. "Just go down and see what she wants."

Mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like curse words, Jack floated down. He forced a smile onto his face as he met up with the blonde. "What's up Astrid?"

"Hic's looking for you. Seems like he had something important to talk to you about." She jerked her head towards a doorway. Hiccup was leaning against the doorframe, looking disinterested.

"Oh...alright. Thanks I guess." He gave Astrid a strange look hearing her laugh, deciding to ignore it. His heart raced when Hiccup looked up, beaming as the winter spirit came closer. "Hey Hiccup, what's up?"

The viking laughed, shrugging his shoulder. "I just saw you were upset and I don't like seeing you like that."

"Oh...no Hiccup, I'm fine, really." Jack smiled softly.

"You sure? Because Astrid figured out what would make you feel better."

"Oh?" Jack raised a brow. Another laugh escaped Hiccup before he pointed up. Following the direction, Jack was confused seeing Baby Tooth holding a sprig of mistletoe. "What...what is-"

Jack didn't get to finish, Hiccup pulling im down and claiming his lip. The winter spirit froze, eyes widening before he leaned into the kiss. He ignored the whistles and cheers (and noise of disgust from Snotlout) as he pulled Hiccup closer. They pulled back after a bit, Jack beaming seeing how flushed Hiccup was.

"So...feeling better?" The viking teased.

"Much."


	8. Making a Snowman

"How have you never made a snowman?"

Hiccup sighed as he turned away from his project again to see shock on Jack's face. "Do I really need to spell this out for you?"

"But everyone's made a snowman when they were younger."

"We were more worried about not dying from the dragon attacks. I'm sorry I never participated in this pastime, but I'm really busy right now Jack. So-" Hiccup let out a yelp as he was suddenly picked up, Jack flying out of the forge. "J-Jack, what are you doing!?"

"We're making a snowman, whether you like it or not! Come on Toothless!"

The Night Fury let out a roar of excitement and followed the winter spirit. Hiccup huffed in annoyance, but wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and allowed himself to be carried off to the forest. Once Jack found a clearing of snow to his liking, he placed Hiccup down with a quick kiss.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor." Jack smiled.

"By kidnapping me?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow.

"You'll thank me later." Jack beamed. He bent down and collected a handful of snow, forming it a ball. "Now, this is really simple, yet super fun. We start with a snowball and then compact it with more snow until it get bigger. Then we make two more and stack them on top one another."

"That's it?"

"Well, we can make a face with what we can find…. You don't seem sold on this idea."

"Seems...boring. I think we could do better."

"LIke what, make a dragon?"

"...Yes?"

"Oh."

Jack was hooked on the idea instantly, both teens beaming as they formed the dragon from the piles of snow. Once finished, they laughed as Toothless chattered at the snowy version of himself.

"I think we made him panic." Jack laughed, pulling Hiccup closer.

"Nah, he's just so excited to see something like himself." The viking smiled. Hiccup looked over to Jack and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Jack...this was fun."

"See, I know what I'm talking about."

"Yes you do, how could I have ever doubted you…."

Jack's heart fluttered as Hiccup pressed his lips against the spirit's. Toothless watched with glee as snow began to fall over them, the teens pulling each other closer.


	9. Wearing Ugly Christmas Sweaters

(Warning: mentions of sex)

"Ugh, that was a crazy party." Jack groaned softly as he and Hamish entered their home. He flopped onto their couch, the auburn laughing at his antics. Hamish crawled onto the couch, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Little tired? You normally love parties." Hamish smiled, inching up to kiss Jack's cheek. "Especially when they're the ugly sweater variety."

Jack chuckled seeing Hamish's hideous red reindeer sweater. True, it wasn't as gaudy as his own, a nice color combination of yellow and purple snowflakes. But the auburn's had a nice set of fringe to his.

"Well, yes, normally I do like being the life of the party. But I kept getting distracted."

Hamish frowned, tiling his head. "By what?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?" Hamish let out a small squeak as he was suddenly flipped over, Jack nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"It was so annoying," Jack nipped at Hamish's neck, "That annoying sweater...it taunted me. All I wanted to do was to tear it off of you."

Hamish hummed softly, a small smiled on his face." Well...we have tonight and tomorrow free…. Want to unwrap an early present?"

"As if you need to ask."


	10. Baking Holiday Treats

"So, you want to learn about baking, da?"

"Um, y-yeah, yes."

Hiccup smiled weakly as North laughed with eagerness, the viking pushing his chef's hat on more. When the viking had learned of Jack's infamous set tooth, Hiccup had jumped at the chance to learn how to bake. Since no one on Berk knew how to, no matter what Astrid said, Hiccup turned to North.

Father Noel was more than happy to help the young viking. Hearing the reasoning for learning was for Jack, North raised a brow in a knowing manner.

"Best way to heart is through the stomach." North had commented slyly. But the big man agreed without a pause. Now in the large kitchen, Hiccup was slightly overwhelmed by the different instruments.

"Have you ever used a stove Hiccup?"

"Uh…." Was the intelligent reply. The viking was confused by the machine North now stood by. It was made of metal, but Hiccup saw no place where an open fire could be made. And why was there a door over the only possible opening. "I have...but this stove is different than what I've seen."

North raised a brow, looking between the teen and the stove. "Ah, yes! Sorry, I forget you still use open fire to cook! It's alright this is very simple."

After explaining how to work the stove, mixer, and sink, Hiccup catching on pretty quickly, they moved onto the batter. The teen viking beamed as they rolled the batter out, making the fun shape and placing them in the oven.

"This...is so much fun," Hiccup beamed as they watched them bake, "Better than eating them."

"Don't talk crazy, eating is enjoyable as well," North gruffed, "But best part is coming up."

Hiccup turned away from the over, looking at North with curiosity. "What's that?"

"Decorating."

-~~linebreak~~-

Jack let out a sigh of content as he entered North's workshop, returning from a day of mischief and snow flurries. While he loved his job, he was worried about leaving Hiccup alone. Jack knew no harm would come to the viking, he just felt the need to keep Hiccup as close as possible.

Jack was slightly surprised to see Toothless sleeping by the fireplace, Hiccup no where to be found.

"Hey, Mr. Fearsome," Jack teased as he landed next to the Night Fury, "Where's your rider?"

Toothless let out a yawn, giving Jack a health lick to the side of his head, before looking towards the kitchen. Making a noise at the unwanted amount of saliva, Jack followed the gaze to the kitchen.

"Alright then...thank Toothless." The winter spirit patted the dragon's head and headed for the room.

He heard the sound of laughter and a wonderful aroma before reaching the doorway. He was meet with the sight of a messy room and two people covered with flour. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the concentration on Hiccup's face as he decorated. North heared him, giving Jack a smile before alerting Hiccup to the newcomer.

"Jack, when did you get back?" Hiccup asked, a flush spreading across his cheeks. He much look like an absolute mess.

"A few moments ago." Jack smiled, stepping into the room more. "What have you been up to all day?"

"Ah, um...baking, obviously."

"Hiccup," North interjected, "don't you have something to give to Jack?"

"Oh, right!" Hiccup inched off his chair, grabbing a plate before rushing over to Jack. "Here, I, um...I made these for you."

Jack chuckled lightly at the mound of cookies on the offered place. He picked on up and bit into it, letting out a noise of happiness as it melted into his mouth.

"These are amazing Hiccup! I think you're better than North."

"Excuse you." North pouted, crossing his arms.

"Student beat the master North, sorry."

"Well, I'm glad to know I've done well." Hiccup smiled.

"You know, you didn't have to make these." Jack said, brushing some flour off of Hiccup's cheek.

"I didn't?"

"Nope." The winter spirit leaned forward and placed a kiss on the clean cheek. "You're sweet enough for me."


	11. Kissing in Front of the Fireplace

Hiccup let out a sigh as he peered up to the sky again. But the starry sky held nothing new, much to the viking's disappointment. Toothless let out a coo of worry, seeing how upset his rider was.

"He promised he'd be back already…. I hope nothing happened to him." Hiccup voiced his worry, eyes scanning the sky again. The dragon's mouth clamped down onto the viking's shirt, tugging at him to bring him into the warm house. "J-just a little bit longer bud. I just want to make sure he gets here."

Toothless let out a snort, deciding to give Hiccup a few more minutes before pulling the stubborn viking in. But they didn't have to wait longer before Jack landed in front of them.

"Jack, you're alright." Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. He quickly wrapped his arms around the winter spirit, pressing his forehead into the crook of Jack's neck.

"Have you been waiting outside this whole time?" Jack asked, looking worried.

"No...not really."

Jack could tell Hiccup was not being truthful by how Toothless let out another snort of frustration, glaring at the viking. "Come on, you crazy viking. Lets get you inside and warmed up."

Hiccup soon found himself in a thick blanket, sitting on Jack's lap while the spirit sat on Stoick's chair. A fire roared merrily in the fireplace, courtesy of Toothless, who was munching on a few fish. A treat for having to deal with Hiccup.

"You're ridiculous Hiccup," Jack smiled softly, "You know I was coming back."

"I wanted to make sure." Hiccup smiled back. He reached out and pressed his lips against Jack's, the spirit returning the affection without question.

"I'll always come back Hiccup." Jack comforted, pulling back slightly to speak, their lips brushing together.

"Just come back faster next time, alright?" The viking whispered, pulling Jack back in.

Toothless rolled his eyes and rested in front of the fireplace as Jack and Hiccup made up for lost time.


	12. Watching a Holiday Film

Jack's arms were tightly crossed, a permanent pout on his lips to show his displeasure. Hamish couldn't tell what he enjoyed more, the movie or his boyfriend.

"You know...you should cosplay as him." Hamish cackled at the look of disgust on Jack's face.

"You better be joking. I may have to break up with you."

"Aw, come on, it's a role you were born to play."

"I'm not wearing a blue, twinkle 'elf' costume with pointed ears."

"You two have so much in common."

"We have white hair, blue eyes, and same first name, that's it! You just want to make me angry."

"You don't want to me my Jack Frost?" Hamish pouted playfully.

"I can be, just not that version." Jack glared at the stop motion Rankin/Bass movie playing on the tv. "Why are we even watching this? You don't like this movie either."

"But you hate it more than me. I just like to see you suffer."

"I think we need to see other people."


	13. Playing Christmas Music

"Jack, I really need to get home. My dad's going to freak if I don't get back before the storm hits." Hamish let out a sigh when Jack grabbed his hand.

"Then just call him and ask to stay the night. Please Hamish, I haven't seen you in so long…." Jack pouted, pulling the other closer. "And you're going back to school soon...please Hamish?"

"I really can't stay."

"_But baby it's cold outside." _

Hamish blinked, stunned as Jack sang the line softly. "I...really? You're going to sing."

"You started it." Jack laughed softly, pressing their foreheads together.

"Jack, I'm not joking, I have to go home."

"That's not the next line."

Hamish sighed, rolling his eyes. _"I've got to go away." _

"_Baby it's cold outside." _

The auburn laughed softly as an arm was wrapped around his waist, Jack starting to sway slowly. _"This evening has been…." _

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in…."_

"_So very nice." _

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." _

Jack reached out slowly and grabbed Hamish's free hand, the swaying turning into a sort of slow waltz.

"_My mother will start to worry."_

"_Beautiful what's your hurry?" _

"_Father will be pacing the floor." _Hamish raised a brow.

"_Listen to that fireplace roar." _Jack beamed, eyes flickering to the fireplace before landing on Hamish again.

"_So really I'd better scurry." _

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

"_Well, maybe just a half a drink more." _

"_Put some records on while I pour." _

Hamish laughed softly as Jack dipped him, the auburn beaming back up. _"The neighbors might think." _

"_Baby it's bad out there." _Jack pulled the other back up, placing a quick kiss on a cheek.

Hamish beamed before putting on a false look of curiosity. _"Say, what's in this drink?" _

"_No cabs to be had out there." _Jack smiled softly, their noses barely touching.

"_I wish I knew how…." _

"_Your eyes are like starlight now…." _

"_To break this spell." _

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." _Jack ruffled the auburn locks, Hamish flushing.

"_I ought to say no, no, no." _

"_Mind if I move in closer?" _Jack gently pushed their foreheads together.

"_At least...I'm gonna say that I tried." _Hamish's voice lowered, an arm draping around Jack's neck.

"_What's the sense of hurting my pride?" _

"_I really can't stay…." _

"_Baby don't hold out…." _

"_**Oh, but it's cold outside." **_

Hamish let out a moan when their lips connected, eyes closing. Jack pulled away with a smile.

"So...still feel like going home?"

"...Hand me the phone lover boy." Hamish smiled softly.


	14. Ice Skating

Jack watched with hidden excitement as he watched people move around the ice rink. He hadn't been ice skating in so long and when Hamish asked if he wanted to go...well, he couldn't just say no. But, to be honest, Jack was surprised that his boyfriend had made this suggestion. Hamish wasn't the most coordinated person and ice skating was rather difficult if you didn't have good balance.

"Hey Jack, I have your skates. You ready?"

The white haired teen beamed hearing Hamish's voice. Turning, Jack accepted the offered pair of skates before taking a seat.

"Thanks Hamish. I can't tell you how excited I am about this."

The auburn smiled softly as he placed his skates on. "Good, hopefully you still feel this way after we start. I might slow you down."

"Nah, I'll stay with you." Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on Hamish's cheek. He stood slowly, offering the other a hand and they made their way to the ice rink.

Jack was off and away as soon as his feet his the ice, gliding away without trouble. Hamish was a little more...wobbly. He hung onto the side railing for dear life, his legs shaking as they attempted to keep you upright.

"Doing alright?" Jack floated back over, placing a hand on Hamish's shoulder.

"N-Not really."

"Here, let me help." Jack maneuvered to behind Hamish, gently grabbing the other's hands and holding him up.

"Ja-Jack, ah, I-I don't feel comfortable about this," Hamish panicked, "I-I'm going to take us both down!"

"It's alright, I got you." Jack smiled softly, giving Hamish's hand a gently squeeze. "Alright, all you have to do is push off with each foot. I'll be right here to keep you up, don't worry."

"O-Ok…." Hamish swallowed weakly, doing what Jack instructed.

He was a little wobbly at first, but he soon got the hang of it. A smile formed on Hamish's face, looking back to Jack with wide eyes. "I-I'm doing it!"

Jack laughed softly, placing a kiss on the other's cheek. "You're doing so great."

Soon, Jack had moved to skate beside Hamish, both holding a hand as they continued to circle the rink.

"I'm actually good." Hamish laughed, looking to Jack. "Having fun?"

"More than you know." Jack smiled, pulling Hamish closer.


	15. Snowball Fight

"Jack, guess what!"

"Jack, Jack, Jack!"

The winter spirit laughed softly as Jamie and Sophie raced over to him, their eyes alight with excitement.

"Hey squirts, what are you so worked up about?" Jack asked, jumping down from his tree perch.

"Our cousin from Norway is moving here! He's super cool, even a descendant from Vikings!" Jamie explained as Sophie giggled.

"Vikings huh? You know, I've met a few Vikings." Jack held back a laugh at Jamie's surprised face.

"No way! You never told me that."

"Meh, you never asked."

While Jack would never admit it, but that part of his life was a sore topic for him. During that time, of swords and Gods, there had been dragons and one little viking known for training them. Jack had fallen for an auburn teen that had been the one to calm these savage beasts. While the teen was scrawny and rather weak, he had shown more care for anyone that Jack had seen before.

They had met during one winter, Jack overly surprised that he had been seen, and a romance soon blossomed. Unfortunately, the young viking grew up and was forced to form to what was expected of him, leaving Jack behind.

"Jack, are you ok?"

Jamie's voice brought the spirit back to reality. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. So, when's this cousin of yours coming?"

"Next week! It's gonna be amazing! Maybe I could introduce you to him?"

"Only kids can see me, remember?"

"No, only people who believe in you can see you. That's a big difference." Jamie retorted, crossing his arms.

"Alright you persistant thing," Jack ruffled the child's hair, "Introduce me when he come. I love proving that I'm right."

The week passed with Jamie's growing excitement and Jack attempting to calm the kid. When the day finally arrived, Jack waited by the designated meeting spot that Jamie had picked. the child would meet with his cousin and family before meeting up with the spirit.

Resting in the branches, Jack tossed a snowball in the air before voices caught his attention.

"And he made all this snow, and ice! He' really cool!" Jack couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's excitement.

"Really, ice? Suppose I need to thank him for all my fantastic falls." Jack missed the snowball, the sphere splattering on the ground, a look of shock on his face. That voice...he knew that voice.

His attention was narrowed as Jamie turned the corner, looking very excited. Following behind was a face Jack thought he'd never see again.

"Hiccup?"

While it was clearly his viking, it was also obvious that Hiccup had a 'modern update'. Instead of furs and skins, there was a slightly seen green hoodie beneath a darker shade of green puffy coat. Dark khakis covered very skinny legs that reached down to black boots. Green earmuffs was placed atop a mess of auburn hair, thick rimmed glasses placed over vibrant green eyes.

"Jack, come down, I want you to met Hamish!" Jamie called up, very eager. The winter spirit jumped down, ruffling Jamir's hair playfully.

"I like your enthusiasm, but he can't see me." Jack smirked.

"I don't know, that white hair really stand out, even against the snow," Hamish smiled softly, "Um, Jack, right? Thanks for putting up with Jamie's insane plan and imagination. Although going outside without shoes, you might have pushed too hard."

Hamish was confused by Jamie's look of glee and Jack's of shock. "What? What are you two looking at?"

"You...You can see me?" Jack whispered.

"See Jack! I knew he would be able to see you!" Jamie shouted with glee.

"Alright Jamie, I've had enough of this," Hamish frowned, "No more nonsense, lets get this poor guy inside before he dies from the cold."

"I'm not lying Hamish, promise. Show him something awesome Jack." Jamie suggested.

Snapping his mouth closed, Jack nodded to the idea. Keeping his staff tucked in the crook of his arm, jack held his hands flat in front of his mouth and blew gently. Hamish's eyes widened as frost seemed to form from Jack's hands, the vapor taking the shape of a creature.

"A dragon?" Hamish whispered in awe.

Jack only smiled as a reply. He waved his hand gently, the mini dragon flying over to the auburn. It made one pass around Hamish's head before floating in front of him. Hamish raised his hands to touch the figure, but the dragon reached out quickly and touched it's snout to the teens nose. The teen couldn't help but laugh, the dragon bursting into a small flurry of snow.

"T-That was...amazing." Hamish breathed, his eyes still wide with wonder. "How...How did you do that?"

Jack rolled his eyes playfully, holding out a hand. "Hi there, name's Jack Frost, bringer of snow and ice."

"Oh, speaking of ice." Hamish pushed the offered hand away and stepped forward, pling Jack's chest. "I still owe you for all my falls."

"Really, what's my gift?" Jack asked playfully. "A kiss would be appreciated."

Jamie let out a snort and covered his mouth while Hamish looked shock. But the teen recovered quickly, a smile replacing it. "A kiss? Sure, pucker up and close your eyes."

"I-really? ...Alright." Jack did as he was asked, his heart hammering in his chest. He hadn't kissed Hamish since the teen was Hiccup. Would it still feel the same?

The spirit was startled when something impacted his face, stumbling back. Opening his eyes showed Jamie doubled over, laughing, Hamish standing over the spirit with a snowball in his hand.

"Oh, you're going to play it that way? I should warn you, you should never enter a snowball fight with Jack Frost."

"I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots," Hamish teased, "How me your best, Frost Vikings are well versed in battle."

"It's on!"

The battle soon raged on, other children and teen hearing the sound of laughter soon joining in. Jack continually created more snowballs, watching with glee as the battle grew in numbers. His attention narrowed on the auburn teen, Hamish laughing as he was bombarded.

The spirit panicked seeing Hamish step towards a patch of ice. Jack rushed forward as the other let out a noise of surprised as his left foot slipped from underneath him.

Hamish was surprised feeling arms wrap around his middle, the fall slightly cushioned. Opening his eyes, Hamish found an evergreen blocking his view from the battles.

"Hey, you alright?" Jack asked, sitting them both up.

"Y-Yeah...sorry you took the brunt of the fall." Hamish replied.

"Guess you aren't the most graceful, are you?"

"It's your darm ice! But it doesn't make it easier with a pseudo leg."

Jack paused. "False leg?"

"yeah, lost it a few years back," Hamish said, "I wasn't the most balanced before hand."

"False leg...just like when…."

"When...I was a viking?" Hamish voiced weakly.

"...You remember?" Jack look astonished.

"K-Kind of…." Hamish rolled so he and Jack were chest to chest. "When you made that dragon and it touched my noise…. I got a flash of something, like a scene that I had played out before."

"That's good...might have made the greetings easier if you remembered beforehand." Jack laughed weakly. He became worried seeing the dead focus on Hamish's face. "Hey, you alright?"

The auburn looked up, a face of determination on. "I still owe you a favor…."

Jack's face flushed softly. "A-Are you sure?"

Hamish nodded, inching forward more until their noses almost touched. Their breath mixed before Jack close the distance and connected their lips. Not sparks, but fireworks went off in Jack's head. He could tell from the small noise that Hamish was also enjoying it as well. They pulled back after a few more seconds, the auburn's nose and cheeks red, not from the cold.

"So...was it good for you?" Jack asked.

"What, you couldn't tell? ...Think we could do it again?"

"You need to ask...you silly, silly person."

Hamish laughed and pulled Jack into another kiss, the fight continuing on unnoticed.


	16. Catching a Cold

Set after "Snowball Fight"

Jack beamed as he flew over the familiar neighborhood, eyes lingering on the park where the snowball fight from yesterday took place. The sun had started to go down before parents started to call their children home, Hamish and Jack chaperoning Jamie back home before the returned to the auburn teen's home. The winter spirit was slightly worried seeing how red Hamish's cheeks and nose were (they had stayed under that evergreen tree for quite awhile), but the teen waved it off, blaming the cold. Jack was calmed slightly by the tease, knowing if Hamish was well enough to poke fun, then he was fine.

A quick kiss from departing at the front door, and taking another one from the window after some coaxing, and Jack left to spread winter around the other areas. Now back, the winter spirit couldn't wait to see what Hamish had planned for the day.

He landed on the windowsill, knocking gently on the glass hoping Hamish was already awake.

"Hey Hamish, you up yet?" The glee Jack felt disappeared quickly seeing Hamish.

The teen was overall white, the only color on his nose and cheek, the red standing out even more from the paleness. His hair was a mess, still dressed in his pajamas, Hamish gave Jack a very exhausted looking smile.

"Jack, you came back." His voice was hoarse, cracking slightly, and it was clear that his nose was a little stuffed.

"Oh Hamish, you look terrible."

"Well good morning to you too. Come on in, lover boy."

Hamish moved away from his window, crawling back into his bed as Jack crawled in. The bed was littered with used tissues, books, and sketched on paper. A large black cat rested at the foot of the bed, green eyes narrowing on Jack as he enter.

"Calm down bud, this is Jack. Um...a really good friend." Hamish smiled at the other. "Jack, this is Toothless, his glare is worse than his bite...once he trusts you. Sorry about the mess by the way. I don't really have energy to clean up." He sniffed slightly, coughing rather hard afterwards.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked. He held his hand out for Toothless to sniff, the black cat letting out a purr before he rubbed his head into the offered hand.

"Um, ok, slightly. My head hurts, can't really breath, you typical cold."

"I'm sorry Hamish, I should have know you weren't feeling well. I should let you get some sleep." Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I-I made it so cold, and I should know that you may act tough, but you're immune system isn't the best and-"

Jack was cut off when a pair of chapped lips covered his, a happy moan escaping from him. Hamish gave a few more pecks before pulling back and laying onto his bed.

"I had so much fun yesterday, and I found you again...or you found me," Hamish chuckled softly, "If this is the price, then I'm more than happy to pay it. Besides, since my dad's at work, you get to take care of me."

"Seriously, your dad left you alone? You're sick!"

"I'm not five Jack, I can care for myself." Hamish rolled his eyes.

"So, then you don't need me." Jack teased.

"You better not leave Frost, I'm warning you."

"I couldn't leave my little Hamish know he was feeling so terrible." Jack crawled forward, Hamish laughing softly at their noses touched before they kissed. "So what does my patient need?"

"Well, would it be possible for my amazing nurse to put on a little outfit for me?"

"Don't push it Haddock."

Hamish couldn't help but laugh, pulling Jack back into another kiss. They remained like this for awhile, until Hamish pulled away to get some air. Jack inched down slightly, resting his head on the teen's stomach, his arms wrapped around Hamish's middle. Resting against multiple pillows behind him, Hamish smiled down at the winter spirit, one arm wrapping around him while the other hand reached up and ran through the white hair.

Jack smiled feeling the fingers, eyes closing as he enjoyed the motion of Hamish's breathing, calming the spirit. Hamish, in turn, was comforted by the weight on his stomach, the coolness that came from Jack making the teen comfortable in his own heated skin.

But this calming moment was ended when Hamish's stomach rumbled in need of food. He flushed as Jack let out a gleeful laugh.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Jack asked.

"No, I actually...had woken up maybe fifteen minutes before you arrived."

"Well, how about I cook up some soup to get into this belly." Jack smiled softly, rubbing the teen's belly before standing up.

"You, cook? That's sounds dangerous."

"Which is why you're coming with me to supervise."

Before Hamish could protest, he was wrapped up in his thickest blanket and carried out of the room. Toothless trotted behind them as they entered the kitchen, leaping onto the counter. Jack placed Hamish down in one of the chairs near the counter.

The remainder of the day was filled with soup, movies, and cuddles. Jack never left Hamish's side, even when Stoick returned home.

Jack looked up as Hamish returned from a warm shower and a quick good night with his father. "How's my patient?"

"Feeling a heck of a lot better." Hamish climbed into a clean bed, sighing happily. He looked over to the winter spirit with a small smile. "Guess...you have to go now?"

"Well, France was suppose to get a nice layer of snow…. But they can wait a little longer. But they can wait a little longer. I'm more worried about making you better...and happy."

Hamish watched as Jack walked over, brushing his fingers through the auburn's hair. Making sure Hamish was covered with plenty of blankets, Jack laid next to him, wrapping his arms around the teen. Hamish relaxed into the grip, eyes closing as sleep overtook him.

"Night Jack." Hamish muttered softly, relaxing more. Smiling, Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on Hiccup's forehead.

"Good night Hamish…."


	17. Spending Time with Family

Jack squirmed weakly as he felt Stoick's eyes bore into him, his eyes glued to the floor. He could hear Hamish and Val carrying on a quiet conversation in the kitchen.

Stoick had been demanding to meet Jack once he learned that his son was dating. While he didn't care that Hamish was gay, Stoick went into full protective father mode and wanted to make sure Jack was worthy enough to date Hamish. The teens had tried to delay this meeting for as long as they could, but Christmas break had been their downfall.

Jack's father had a huge business promotion at this time of the year meaning the teen was left behind to finish the semester of school. Combined that with no school, and Val demanded that Jack came over for a good meal. Once Hamish had arrived home with Jack, the auburn teen was pulled into the kitchen by his mother. Jack was at a loss at what to do until Stoick's shadow fell over him and he was pulled into the living room.

Now he was held under the bearded man's gaze.

"So, where exactly is your father?" Stoick's deep voice broke through the silence.

"O-Oh, um, business trip." Jack replied weakly.

"Which means?"

"M-My dad's the creator of a toy company and he has this campaign...thing, where he travels to orphanages and gives them toys," Jack laughed softly, "He even dresses up like Santa, it's kind of funny."

Jack fell silent seeing the stern face on Stoick's face, looking down again. "Um...this is a lovely home you have. I really like the different shields."

"Thank you, they're actually family heirlooms," Stoick praised, "You see, we are actually viking descent."

"I- what, no way!" Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Mhm, very much so. These have been passed down for as long as I can remember."

"My mother's family was from Norway," Jack bit his lip in thought, "But my father's from Russia."

"Quiet the family branch you have there. Now, enough beating around the bush." Stoick leaned forward, eyes narrowing on Jack. "What do you think of my son."

Jack's nervousness returned again, eyes darting around, trying to form an answer.

He froze as his attention was pulled towards the doorway leading to the kitchen. Hamish had just entered the 'viewing' area, his face alight with a smile. His sleeves were rolled up, a green apron tied around his middle. He laughed at something his mother said before he turned, catching Jack's eye.

Hamish waved at the other, Jack waving back with a loving smile.

Stoick watched with interest as Jack's posture changed from tense to loving and relaxed. The bearded man turned towards the kitchen doorway to see Hamish, giving Jack a loving smile.

"I see...very well then." Stoick stood, clapping a hand on Jack's shoulder before entering the kitchen. "Val, how close are we to eating?"

"Dinner is served right now." Vail replied with a smile as she and Hamish carried the food out.

"How was the talk?" Hamish whispered to Jack, looking worried.

"I'm...not really sure." Jack replied, following the Haddock family to the dining table food down. He and Hamish were slightly surprised when Stoick moved the chairs, two sitting comfortably next to each other. Val and Stoick sat on one side, giving the teen expecting looks.

Without thinking, Jack reached out and pulled a chair out for Hamish. The auburn smiled and took a seat, Jack making sure the other was settled in before sitting down himself.

"Such a cute couple." Val smiled, the teens flushing at this. "Don't you think Stoick?"

Stoick let out a grunt, cutting the ham in front of him before passing a piece around. "...I approve...I suppose."


	18. Sharing a Scarf

Hamish was filled with excitement as he waited for the large Christmas tree to light. Along with hundreds of other people, all jam packed into this park, but Hamish was still happy none the less. He was waiting for Jack to return with their hot chocolate, holding their spot. Right by the banister, in the perfect view of the grand tree.

"Excuse me, watch behind you. Ma'am, if you don't move, this hot liquid will be spilled onto you and you will own me a new one...thank you."

Hamish held back a laugh hearing Jack return, seeing shocking white hair standing out from the crowd. Holding two styrofoam cups, Jack gave one last glare to the large crowd before beaming at Hamish.

"Hey, there's my amazing boyfriend." Jack place a kiss on Hamish's lips, handing over a cup. "Thanks for holding our spot."

"You braved a large crowd for hot chocolate. I should be thank you." Hamish smiled. He let ouf a hum of happiness as he took a sip.

"So, when are they turning on the lights?"

"Soon, they turn on at 10."

"Ugh, I hate waiting."

Hamish laughed softly, leaning against Jack as they waited. He began to worry, feeling the other starting to shiver slightly. "You doing alright over there?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're cold aren't you." Hamish frowned, looking over to Jack. "I told you to dress warmer."

"I'm fine, really. I dressed just the way I wanted to, I love the cold." Jack argued.

"But I'm pretty sure that you don't like freezing." Hamish rolled his eyes as Jack continued to put up a defense. The auburn huffed and rolled his eyes, untying his scarf.

Jack was startled feeling heated fabric wrapping around him, Hamish's cheek pressing against his own.

"There, this is better, don't you think?" Hamish smiled.

"...Thank Hamish."

"Anything for you."

They and the crowd let out a gasp of awe as the light on the tree and around the park suddenly illuminated. The park flooded with multiple colors painting the snowy ground.


	19. Holiday Party

Hamish smiled softly hearing the doorbell sound, followed by Sophie's voice chanting, "Gammy, Gammy, Gammy!"

The front door opened, Jack and Sophie's voices mixing with Stoick and Val's. The auburn placed the sheet of cookies on the cooling rack, turning just as his mother walked in.

"Hey mom, how was the trip?" Hamish asked as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Not bad, but I swear your father takes up two plane seats." Val smirked.

"Don't tease about my size Val. I'm very sensitive about my weight." Stoick walked in, a grand-daughter in his arms.

"You're viking sized dad, that's all that matters." Hamish smiled as he was pulled close, Stoick wrapping his free arm around his son.

"Well, I feel better now."

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Jamie calme rushing in, grabbing onto Stoick's let.

"Whoa, calm down little man. You're going to tear off Grandpa's leg." Jack smiled.

The doorbell sounded again, Hamish stepping through the tight kitchen. "I'll get it, you all mingle."

The murmuring from the kitchen was comforting as Hamish reopened the front door. "Astrid! You're really earily."

"Elsa was freaking out about being late," the blonde laughed, "I swear she can not relax, it's all about deadlines."

"She's the head of her own company, what else do you expect?" Hamish laughed.

He took Astrid's coat and directed her towards the kitchen. Hamish was only alerted to someone joining him by a loud squeal and a tight hug.

"Hamish, you still have more freckles than me!"

"Hello Anna." Hamish squirmed out of the tight grip to face the red-head. "Always the hugger."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Anna teased with a pout.

"Anna, you were suppose to help me with the presents." Elsa's form took the doorway, an exasperated look directed towards her sister.

"Sorry, sis, I just got excited."

"Yes, I can tell. Now come help me."

"Where's Kristoff?" Hamish followed the two out to their car. "Shouldn't he be helping you two?"

"He had to work tonight, he'll be coming tomorrow." Anna explained as Elsa opened the trunk.

"Oh, then we'll be excited for his arrival."

"Pseudo sisters!" Jack was suddenly rushing out of their home, picking Anna up.

"Pseudo brother!" Anna laughed. Hamish smiled, accepting the offered bag of gifts from Elsa.

"Who's the child here?" Hamish smirked.

"I'm voting Jack." Elsa laughed softly.

"Of course you do."

The small group looked up as two cars drove to the front of the house. North and Ann, Jack's parents, exited the first car, along with his actual sister, Emma. The second car held Tyler "Snotlout", Hamish's cousin, his own bag of presents in hand.

"Jack!" Emma came rushing forward, Jack placing Anna down to scoop up the other girl.

"Hey there squirt! Did you have fun on the plane?"

"Uh huh, my ears popped and dad gave me some gum, it was a weird feeling."

"Plane ride was too uncomfortable, tiny seats not made for me." North mumbled, a giant red, velvet bag slung over his shoulder.

"You and my father have a lot to talk about then." Hamish teased.

"Oh, are Stoick and Val already here?" Ann looked pleased, tucking her green and purple hair behind her ears.

"In the kitchen."

"We promise not to break...much." North winked as he and Ann walked in, Anna and Elsa following behind them. Hamish winced feeling a hand clap onto his shoulder, Snotlout beaming at him.

"Hey cuz, had a busy year?" Snotlout asked.

"Eh, same as last," Hamish replied with a smile, "Where's uncle?"

"Home sick, but mom's taking care of him, so it's all good. Besides, I wanted to see my little twirps."

"Please don't call them that, they're learning bad things." Hamish frowned as he was lead inside, Jack and Emma taking up the rear.

"Yeah yeah, hey Astrid!"

Hamish was relieved when he was released from Snotlout's grip, the blonde being the unfortunate call of his attention. Jack placed Emma on the ground before placing a kiss on the auburn's cheek. "Why did you invite him again?"

"Family...dad wouldn't be happy knowing that I didn't invite him." Hamish replied, smiling back at Jack.

"Tonight will get better, promise."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang once more, the duo opening it, a trio of flaming-haired kids rushing in and tackling Jamie.

"Boys, get back here, right now!" Mrs. Dunbroch rushed in just as quickly, parting a quick "Hello, thank you for having us." to Jack and Hamish.

"That's how ya do it boys!" Mr. Dunbroch soon entered, laughter booming as the triples and Jamie playfully wrestled. "Show 'em no one can take done the Dunbroch clan!"

"Isn't three against one a little unfair sir?" Hamish smiled softly, but his eyes held a warning that if his son was hurt, the Scottish clearly got.

"Ah, yes...maybe slightly. Come here boys, don't kill him!"

"I've never seen my dad quiver in fear unless my ma's angry with him. Nicely done, viking boy." Merida's crazy wildfire hair was pulled back into an attempt of a ponytail. No doubt the attempt of Mrs. Dunbroch in making her daughter look more 'woman-like' than what Merida liked.

"Watch it, this viking boy is very protective over his family." Hamish crossed his arms, pushing against Merida playfully.

"Aw, Merida, you beat us here." A perky, emerald green eyes and short brown haired woman walked in, quickly wrapping her arms around Merida.

"Hey Rapunzel, can't believe you were actually the last one here." Jack smiled as he was tackled into a hug next.

"Oh, I had made so many treat and baked goods in mind for this party, I had to make sure they were all good! I was in such a panic last night." Rapunzel replied, Hamish her next target.

"And now I'm left bringing all these lovely treats in." Eugene grunted as he shuffled in, his torso up covered up with different tins and wrapped treats.

"Oh geez, let me help you with that buddy." Jack rushed forward, followed close behind by Merida.

"Rapunzel, you didn't have to make this much." Hamish smiled weakly as the three entered the living room and opening the treats up.

"I couldn't help it, I was just so excited!" She laughed softly and rushed into the party, pulling Anna and Elsa into a conversation easily.

Hamish made his way to the kitchen doorway, leaning against the doorway, watching the party coming to it's full capacity. Jack soon joined him, wrapping his arms around the auburn's middle and resting his chin in Hamish's shoulder.

"Pretty good turn out, huh?" Jack kissed the other's cheek gently.

"Tomorrow's going to be crazy." Hamish replied, shivering weakly at the thought.

"We'll be fine," Jack laughed softly, "It'll be awesome."

Hamish smiled and leaned his head onto Jack's shoulder as the party continued on.


	20. Early Surprise Gift

Hamish's leg bounced nervously as he stared down at the envelope resting on the kitchen table. His eyes traveled to the adoption seal in the corner of the white paper. The auburn had just arrived home from work, collecting mail, and being caught off guard by the envelope. Hamish hadn't opened it, waiting for Jack to come home before reading the news.

Speaking of Jack….

"Hey Hamish, guess who's home! Man, work was stressful, and crazy, but I'm just happy to be home-" Jack had entered the kitchen to find Hamish, his smile vanishing seeing the worry on the auburn's face. "What's wrong."

"We...got a letter…. From the adoption center." Hamish held up the envelope. Jack paled slightly at this, sitting across from the other.

"We...we need to open it."

Hamish shook his head. "W-What if they say no?"

"I don't want to read that either, but we still need to open it…." Jack took the envelope in hand and opened it. Hamish wrung his hands together, Jack's eyes darting back and forth over the paper.

Hamish's heart fell when Jack placed a hand over his mouth, tears falling. "Oh Jack, w-we can can try again later…."

Jack quickly shook his head, his hand moving to hold Hamish's, a smile on his face. "We can pick them up Tuesday."

Hamish let out a shaky laugh before rushing over into Jack's open arms.

Two days later, Jamie and Sopich were welcomed warmly into their new home.


	21. Evening in a Cafe

Snow fell slowly outside the large cafe windows, people passing by as they headed for their destination. A smile played on Jack's face as he watched the quiet scene.

"One peppermint mocha for one white haired charmer."

Jack smirked, raising a brow. "Is it allowed for the help to openly flirt with customers?"

"It is when they're already dating." Hamish smiled, placing a quick kiss.

"When are you off? I'm getting bored."

"Don't worry, Mr. Pouty Face, I'm off soon. Just enjoy your drink and don't mess with anything. Aster is still heated over what you did last time."

"I make no promises." Jack smiled softly, pulling Hamish down into a gentle kiss before letting him go.

The auburn smiled, rolling his eyes and went behind the counter. Sipping his drink, Jack watched the other help customers and clean up the small cafe. Hamish took Jack's empty cup, placing another peck on the cheek, and disappearing to the kitchen. Gathering his coat and belongings, Jack waited by the door for Hamish to return.

"Hey, I'm able to go early." Hamish walked over to Jack, pulling his coat on.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, do tell?" Hamish smiled softly.

"Something that's a surprise, don't ruin it!"


	22. Making S'mores

"Wait, what are we making?"

"S'mores, Jack, s'mores." Hamish smiled softly, putting a marshmallow on a stick, holding it over the open flames.

"Sounds...strange." Jack watched as the puffy treat turn a steady brown. Hamish then propped the stick between his legs. "Whoa, you just excited to see me?"

"Hush you, you dirty winter spirit." Hamish laughed weakly, bending down. He broke a graham cracker in half, placing a square of chocolate on one half. He sandwiched the marshmallow between everything, white oozing out from the sides.

"I know you normally don't like hot things, but give this a try." Hamish handed the mini treat over before he started toasting another marshmallow. Jack turned the s'more over, a brow raised in interest. Being rather gentle, he took his first bite, Jack's eyes widening as sugar and warmth spread over his tongue. He let out a hum of happiness as he chomped down on his treat, Hamich just taking a bit of his own.

"That good huh?" Hamish teased with a smirk. Jack didn't honor the auburn with a response, instead opting to lick his fingers. the winter spirit looked over at the other, narrowing on a bit of marshmallow left on Hamish's lips.

"Jack? What are you staring at-" Hamish flushed softly as Jack swooped in, claiming his lips. A cold tongue swiped across Hamish's lips, both moaning softly.

"I think I prefer the marshmallow on you."

"You're terrible."


	23. Having Drinks Together

"Ooh, it's terrible out there." Hamish shivered as he and Jack rushed into the white haired male's home.

"See, you're a wimp, Mr. Viking. I love this! So brisk and shimmery. This is all like an early Christmas present." Jack beamed as he watched the storm from the window.

"Whatever, frosty pants," Hamish smiled, "I believe you promised me some hot chocolate?"

"Of course, coming right up." Jack placed a kiss on Hamish's cheek before going into the kitchen. The auburn smiled and flopped onto the couch to wait for his drink. "Hey Hamish, do you want Brandy or some Fireball added to your drink?"

"What?" Hamish raised a brow, looking towards the kitchen. Jack appeared in the doorway, holding two bottles up. 

"Brandy or Fireball?"

"You put alcohol in you hot chocolate?"

You don't?" Jack smirked, "How about Fireball? It'll give a cinnamon taste."

"I guess I'll trust the bartender." Hamish laughed softly.

"One Fireball cocoa, coming right up."

Soon, Jack emerged from the kitchen carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, handing one over to Hamish. "Here you are my dear."

"Well thank you." Hamish gave a gentle blow at the surface before taking a sip. Warm chocolate ran over his tongue before the new warmth of cinnamon alcohol. A hum of comfort and happiness escaped from the auburn. "Odin's ghost, but that it amazing."

"Told you," Jack teased with a smirk, "Think the bartender could get a tip?"

"Aw, as if you need to ask." Placing his and Jack's cups to the side, Hamish crawled onto Jack's lap. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and connected their lips. "How's that for a tip?"

"Perfect." Jack laughed softly.


	24. Sneaking Around While the Other Sleeps

Jack slammed his alarm off quickly, eyes darting over to Hamish's sleeping figure. Climbing out of the bed carefully, as to not disturb the auburn, Jack crept to the bedroom door. Once opened, a familiar black form darted in, acid green eyes on Jack.

"You know what to do," Jack whispered to Toothless, "Make sure he stays asleep."

As if the black feline actually understood, Toothless let out a small 'mew before hopping onto the bed and curled closer to Hamish. Satisfied with the answer, Jack left and closed the bedroom door behind him. He snuck to the kitchen, turning on the overhead stove light. Working quietly to make pancakes, Jack pressed his cell phone to his ear hearing the phone ring.

"_What."_

Jack laughed hearing the angry tone from the other end. "Well, good morning sunshine. How are you doing Aster?"

"_You better have a good reason for calling me frostbite, or else you will regret this." _

"I'm just making sure everything's set for tomorrow."

"_It's been set for two days now, stop fretting already." _

"I can't help it! I need to know this is going to be perfect."

"_You're little viking will love it, now stop bothering me. I'll see you Christmas Day." _

"Thanks Aster."

"_Leave me alone." _

Jack laughed again as the line quickly went dead. He focused on making the most perfect pancakes, keeping a close eye on the time.

~~/linebreak/~~

Hamish let out a small noise as he slowly woke, worried feeling the bed empty next to him. Something soft rubbed underneath his chin, purring happily.

"Hey bud, how'd you get in here?" The auburn laughed softly as he sat up, Toothless flopping onto his lap. Hamish's attention was drawn to the bedroom door, a white haired head poking in.

"Did I hear someone talking? Glad to see you awake at your normal time."

"Where did you go?" Hamish laughed softly, I wake up to an empty bed."

"Well, I wanted to make sure these two holiday days are just...perfect."

Hamish's eyes widen as Jack walked in carrying a large tray of food. Toothless jumped off and trotted out of their room, his job done. Jack placed the tray over Hamish's lap with a smile.

"J-Jack, this is amazing. But way too much, I can't eat all of this."

"Good thing it's breakfast for two." Jack smiled softly as he crawled in next to Hamish.

"Have I ever told you how cheesy and over the top you are?" Hamish laughed softly.

"Once a day my dear, now dig in."

Giving another laugh, the auburn tucked into the warm and overly sweetened breakfast. Jack helped tackle the large meal, curling close to Hamish as the plate was cleared.

"So, besides this wonderful breakfast, what else do you have planned for the day?" Hamish asked, looking over to Jack.

"Just a day full of relaxing. Because tomorrow, it will be a busy day for us."

"Oh? You have something planned for tomorrow?" Hamish raised a brow, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but it's a surprised, so no asking." Jack smiled softly. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Hamish's lips, both relaxing. "I love you, so much Hamish."

"I love you too Jack." The auburn replies softly.

"I'm...I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that." Jack smiled, placing another kiss before pulling back. "Now, how about you go to the living room and pick a few movies out. I'll clean up and join you soon."

"Alright Jack...don't work to hard." Hamish smiled out of bed and shuffled off to their living room. Once the auburn was out, Jack opened his bedside table drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. He rubbed his thumb over the top of it, anxious for tomorrow.


	25. Spending Christmas Together

Hamish laughed weakly as he was kissed awake, feeling arms wrap around him. "Jack...I was sleeping."

"There's no sleeping on Christmas day! You should know this by now." Jack replied eagerly, almost smothering Hamish in affection.

"Alright, alright! You overgrown child." Hamish wiggled to face Jack properly, kissing him gently. "I'm guessing you want to go open presents?"

"Oh, yes please! You get to open too, I love this day!"

"you go wait for me in the living room, I'll get breakfast and coffee." Hamish laughed as Jack gave him another kiss before rushing out. "Busy morning with the kids...and we don't have any kids."

The morning was spent unwrapping presents and eating more mini-donuts than should have been allowed. Following that was a late morning and early afternoon of watching Christmas movies and cuddling on the couch, Toothless resting on Hamish's lap. Around three was when things started to pick up.

Hamish had been cleaning up the mounds of wrapping paper, Toothless purring on the couch as he watched. The auburn let out a yelp of surprise when he was suddenly picked up, Jack twirling around.

"J-Jack, put me down!" Hamish laughed, hitting Jack playfully. Jack did as he was asked, but he kept his grip around Hamish. He placed his chin to rest on the auburn's shoulder, eyes closing. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect Hamish." Straightening up, Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on Hamish's cheek. "Go get dressed in something nice. We're going out!"

"On Christmas?" Hamish raised a brow.

"I know, weird, get over it. I told you, I have something...hopefully, amazing planned for today. And this starts with you getting dressed to look drop dead gorgeous."

"Alright, I'm going." Hamish still gave Jack a confused look, but when to their bedroom to get dressed.

It took slightly longer than normal, Jack interrupting Haish with little signs of affection. They fed Toothless, locked up the house and were off. As they drove, Jack checked his pocket secretly, relaxing feeling the tiny box. He pulled up to a rather fancy restaurant, Hamish's mouth dropping in shock.

"Jack...w-we can't afford this."

"Don't worry, I was able to pull a few strings…. With North's help, but that's not the point. Come on." Jack helped Hamish out and lead the way to the restaurant.

Their late lunch was charming, Hamish overcome with joy as he was able to eat properly cook trout. Phone buzzing in his pocket, Jack checked it as Hamish listened to the live music.

"_All's in place. Text when you and lover boy are on the way. We'll wait in a near by cafe." _

"Perfect." Jack smiled.

"What's perfect?" Hamish looked over.

"You, of course," Jack beamed, "How about we get some dessert and go for a walk?" Hamish nodded, beaming at the giant list of sweets. Some melted chocolate later, Jack and Hamish were bundled up, Jack's arm wrapped around the other gently.

The park was perfectly silent, the trees and ground covered with a wonderful layer of snow. To Hamish, it seemed like it was just the duo on the planet, no one else. Jack was careful to text Aster that they were getting closer, not to draw attention to himself.

"Hey Hamish, lets go down to the lake. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"Lead the way." Hamish smiled softly.

They were standing by the frozen lake, Hamish resting his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack tensed slightly seeing movement among the snow covered trees, but relaxed when Aster waved to him. Knowing what was about to happen, Jack shifted and faced Hamish.

"Jack?" Hamish looked worried.

"It's okay Hamish, I just… I can't describe to you how much I love you and how much I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too Jack," Hamish smiled softly, "I would never want you out of my life."

Jack beamed. "I...I'm so happy to hear this because I have something important to ask you."

Suddenly, to Jack's right, the treeline shined with multiple strands of lights. Hamish's attention was turned to the lights, eyes widening at the message written.

"_Will You Marry Me?" _

Little noise of shock and amazement escaped from Hamish's mouth, a small squeak sounding when Jack went down onto one knee with a smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box, holding it up to Hamish.

"J-Jack?"

"Hamish Horrendous Haddock the third, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hamish couldn't find his voice, tears falling. He collapsed to his knees, pulling Jack into a heated kiss before hiding his heated face in the other's shoulder.

"I'll take that as a very happy 'yes'." Jack smiled as Hamish nodded. The white haired male gave a thumbs up to the bushes, sounds of cheers erupting from there. Hamish pulled away, pressing their foreheads together with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Hamish Haddock-Frost."

Hamish laughed softly, beaming. "Happy Snoggletog, Mr. Jack Haddock-Frost."


End file.
